Grey AreaCollab with FoxChoas
by JR-Boone
Summary: Beginnings of a Kurtcheltana Universe. Contains sappy smutty goodness, Santana G!P, and a Kurtcheltana threesome so you've been warned if that ain't yo slice of bread.
1. Chapter 1

**In which sexuality is a little more fluid than Kurt Hummel ever really expected.  
Warnings:** Sweet, Sappy, hella smutty, Santana g!p.  
**Pairing:** Pezberry in flashbacks (not romantically), kurtcheltana in the making.  
**Note:** We aint even sorry for this.

Tequila shooters were a fucking great invention Santana mused as she sank back onto the couch between her two roommates. The three New Yorkers had just spent the better part of their evening going from club to club and causing damage, and had just gotten home in a pleasant drunken haze. Or at least Rachel and Kurt seemed to be in a daze. Santana was just fucking hard.

Santana glanced between the two singers, completely uninterested as to what they were prattling on about, before interrupting Rachel mid sentence by pulling her on to her lap. "Porcelain the way I figure it you got about 10 minutes before we start fucking so get comfy or clear out," Santana growled before pulling an all too willing Rachel into a heated kiss.

The two brunettes had been having sex for about two months now, and Santana was loving every minute of it. She still found the diva to be annoying as hell most of the time, but it turned out Rachel had been hiding a sex goddess under all that argyle. That would have been enough to reel Santana into the whole setup, but about a month ago they had discovered a very strong submissive streak in the smaller woman that meshed extremely well with Santana's dominant side. Now she was more than content with letting this thing go wherever it would.

The alcohol coursing through both of their systems lessened their inhibitions greatly, and in a few minutes Santana was panting into Rachel's mouth as the petite brunette grinded down on her lap, causing her dick to become almost painful in her shorts. With a growl the Latina pushed Rachel back and went to pull down her shorts as best as she could, when it finally dawned on her that Kurt was still sitting right next to them, and the unexpected look of arousal on his face and the tent in his silk pajamas was enough to make Santana's lips curl into an almost deadly smile.

Rachel continued to kiss and nibble at Santana's neck, too distracted by the hand firmly squeezing her ass and now guiding her down hard onto Santana's thigh to realize that they weren't in private- not to mention the utter lack of self-control the alcohol was causing.

Next to them, Kurt swallowed thickly. His mind was racing as fast as a lack of sobriety would allow, and the second the Latina's eyes locked with his, his spine went stiff and he swore his cock twitched in his pants. He could feel a hot flush spread over his cheeks as his eyes got darker, shooting back and forth between Rachel's grinding, the large, throbbing dick between Santana's legs, and Santana's every sharpening smirk.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to a little less than a month ago, when he'd been woken up by the two of them. Generally, he slept deeply enough and they were mostly quiet enough that the sex didn't bother him. And they were, usually good about not doing it when he was home.

Even Santana was somewhat almost civil about keeping it private between her and Rachel.

But that night, he had woken up to… a sort of slapping sound. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and before he knew it he was peeking into Rachel's room. There on the bed had been Santana, Rachel over her lap, spanking the other young woman firmly. Rachel was gagged, and had Kurt not instantly noticed the aroused flush on her cheek he might have thought his best friend was in distress.

The longer he watched the more obvious it became that Rachel wasin distress, just… not a bad kind…

Then he had felt himself getting hard, eyes focused on the perfectly cool and collected face of Santana Lopez as she spanked Rachel Berry right into an orgasm, a dominating smirk on her lips the only sign that she was enjoying the action very, very much. As Rachel had come down, Santana pushed Rachel firmly to her knees, Kurt had nearly let out an audible gasp.

He had known Santana had a penis. After living with her for almost three years in a loft that didn't give any real privacy it was bound to be figured out. But he had never seen it hard.

And oh goodness was it ever hard… And thick, and long. He had wagered it to be about eight inches, but just… the girth. His ass had clenched, dick twitched hard, and before he could somehow convince himself that it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay, Kurt made a hasty retreat back to his room.

Since then, Kurt just didn't know what to think. He'd been pretty sure it was just a matter of seeing such a nice penis, but the more he thought it over the more he realized that while his roommate's package was certainly fantastic, it hadn't been his sole focus, and he had already been getting aroused before actually see it in all of it's glory.

No. He had been getting hard watching Santana dominate Rachel. And not because Rachel was submitting. It was purely the act of dominance that had been arousing him.

It was terrifying. And Kurt had since then made it a point to be out and about as often as possible, even almost avoiding the two girls whenever they were together.

Of course they noticed.

A long talk filled with concerns and annoyance (mostly from Santana) later, and they had dragged him out with them.

And now, they were here, and Santana looked ready to eat him alive.

Snapping back to reality as he felt a hand going from his shoulder to his neck, flight instincts kicked in hard, and with a yelp Kurt tried shooting up and away, babbling anxiously about leaving them alone, being tired, time for bed— And then he was being pulled back down to the couch hard, entire body freezing up in shock as nerve ripples up his spine.

Santana almost laughed at the near comical expression of panic on Kurt's face. It was obvious that he was ridiculously aroused, and even more obvious that he was way confused about that arousal. Santana couldn't really fault the man for the confusion, sexuality was a sticky thing that some people were so into they didn't give themselves the smallest wiggle room. For her over the last few years, she had decided that while she was definitely attracted to chicks, if something else made her dick hard she wasn't gonna ignore it.

"Not so fast Hummel," she said grinning, her voice dripping with honey and venom. Running her hand up his neck she dug her nails into the man's hair and gently fisted a good chunk of it. Kurt's entire body jolted under her touch and she let the hair go just enough to pull him towards her. She could see he was about to protest and she shushed him gently, letting her hand run back down his neck and put a little pressure on the soft skin. "It's okay, just stop thinking for a few moments," she growled soothingly before pulling him further into her and pressing their lips together in a forceful but not messy kiss.

His lips were soft, Santana noted as he moaned into her mouth, and very quickly the Latina was forcing her tongue between his lips, completely dominating the kiss and drawling out sounds of pained pleasure. Reaching forwards she grabbed for Rachel, who seemingly hadn't yet noticed what was going on, and grabbed her hand, moving it to Kurt's lap and pressing it down on his silk covered cock firmly. The debauched moans both of them let out at the contact went straight to her gut and her free hand began pushing Rachel harder down on her thigh.

It was with a bit of a start that Rachel noticed her hand was not on Santana's cock, but on— "K-Kurt-?" she panted, eyes going wide and dilating, darkening, as she watched Santana and him kiss. Or more, Santana utterly take over his mouth and the young man melt right into it.

Her heart fluttered slightly, a sort of… submissive empathy. Maybe later she would find the whole thing weird or awkward, maybe, but Rachel didn't feel intoxicated enough to do anything she'd truly regret. And while there would be questions later, right now it seemed that so far Kurt was okay with this, so… She figured, as she slowly began to squeeze him lightly in time with the nips that Santana used on his lower lip and tongue, that between Santana and her they'd be able to keep an eye on him to make sure one of them didn't get too carried away.

With that in mind, Rachel's decision was made. She lifted herself off Santana's thigh, shivering at the slightly growl the other woman let out because of it, and shifted closer to them. Then, keeping one hand where it was on Kurt, she wrapped her other around Santana's heavy cock, pumping it slowly as she leaned in to gently kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned lewdly, gasping sharply as he felt Santana's hand move down from his neck to his ass, groping hard, and out of the corner of his hooded eyes noticed Rachel.

He hesitated for a moment, but finally he decided that no one was telling him to go, and his body certainly was begging him to stay. He could figure the logistics out later, right?

Without a word he turned his head away from Santana, tilted it down a bit, and caught Rachel's lips.

She responded instantly, and he put a hand around the one she had already on Santana, helping her jack Santana off as they kissed over her.

The sight before her was the very definition of sexy, and for the smallest of moments Santana had to take a deep breath to control her body's reaction. "Fuck that's hot," she growled, eyes blown out and dark and hands roaming freely up and down their bodies.

Eyes focused on the two singers, she pushed her hand into the back of Kurt's pajama bottoms and began roughly palming his ass, pushing and pulling the soft skin hard enough to probably leave marks. Her other hand moved to Rachel's chest, pushing up the fabric of her loose t-shirt and moving to immediately begin pinching her nipples hard. Both of them jumped and the hands around her cock tightened, causing her abs to clench appreciatively.

"Kurt, pinch Rachel's nipples and Rachel pull his cock out. I want to see it," she ordered, shifting further back into the couch. Immediately the two did as told and Santana's mouth watered and her eyes darted between the sight of Kurt pulling roughly on Rachel's nipples and Kurt's dick straining outside of his pajamas. "Fucking good," she growled.

Carefully she extricated herself from under the two brunettes and moved till she was standing next to them. In a quick moment she had removed her shirt and shorts and began to leisurely pump her dick next to their faces. "Kurt, start rubbing Rachel's pussy, Rachel guide his hand" she said thickly before burying her hands in their hair and pulling them apart and towards her cock. "Lick," she said plainly.

For the upteenth time Kurt froze nervously. "W-what—" But a hand was already tangled in his hair firmly, guiding his face to the large cock erect and full between Santana's legs, and his eyes anxiously shifted between Rachel and Santana both. With a small smile, Rachel moved her hand over Kurt's, gently guiding him to press his hand up against her. She still wore her panties, though they were completely soaked through, and Rachel began to slowly help Kurt rub his fingers up and down her covered pussy.

"J-just like that, Kurt," encouraged Rachel, leaning in again, momentarily ignoring Santana's command to focus on making her friend comfortable again. She kissed him slowly, and before long he was rubbing as directed on his own, even testing different amounts of pressure here and there.

Finally, a few minutes later, Kurt found a good rhythm, and they both turned their attention to the dick between their faces. Without a word they pressed their lips to the large head, kissing it lightly, then with more tongue, before practically almost making out with it between them. Kurt then moved his tongue to the length, licking and kissing up and down it as Rachel continued suckling at the head. She didn't take it completely in her mouth, having not been given permission to do so, but nonetheless licked under the glands, around the slit and then just near where Santana's foreskin pulled back.

Kurt couldn't get enough, it seemed. For one, Santana's cock was just… so heavy. The veins seemed to throb against his tongue, but they were so obvious that it was ugly. And she smelled clean, musky in a good way. Santana, he decided, had a lovely cock. A lovely, huge cock. And he was apparently lucky enough to be able to share it.

"Fuck just like that," Santana groaned, her hands tightening in their hair and holding their heads in place as she started to push back and forth, eyes unable to focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. Swallowing hard she pulled back for a moment and began stripping the two of them, first removing Rachel's shirt and panties, and then pulling Kurt's pajama bottoms the rest of the way off.

Leaning over she kissed Rachel hard, nipping at the girl's bottom lip before moving to Kurt and kissing him just a slight more gently than Rachel. She could see he was a little overwhelmed by the entire situation, but definitely willing to continue, and she scratched her nails up and down his back as she explored his mouth. "If you need to stop say red okay?" She said pulling back and looking into his eyes as she ran one hand up and down Rachel's stomach, dipping down to her pussy every few times to push on her clit.

Swallowing hard, unable to tear his eyes from Santana's, Kurt nodded slowly. He was panting already, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow and cheek flush. "R-red. O-Okay. I'll— if i need to—- Okay." He was given one last kiss and an oddly, almost affectionate scratch at the nape of his neck, sending shivers racing up and down his spine, straight to his cock and balls, before Santana leaned away.

He watched as she turned her attention to Rachel, taking the smaller woman's nipples in both hands and tugging on them, with a simple command of "Up." The other singer obeyed immediately, and then she was sitting on Kurt's lap, his cock between her pussy lip, but not inside of her at all. Again he tensed, this time at the pure sensation, and his hands froze awkwardly at his side.

"Um— What—" he choked out. But Rachel began to grind against him, slowly, with purpose, and his stuttering turned into moans as his eyes nearly rolled back.

There was immeasurable amount of heat and wetness coming from Rachel's pussy, gliding over his cock like nothing he had quite felt before. Had never really cared to feel, honestly. And really, he still wasn't sure he cared for it so much, but… It was Rachel. And it was Rachel obeying and submitting to Santana.

Once again the details didn't seem as important as the reality, and as he watched Santana tangle her hands into Rachel's hair and order her to suck, Kurt's hands finally found life.

One hand went to Rachel's hip, holding her, anchoring them both in a way, as the other wrapped around, and he went between her legs, tentatively beginning to explore with soft touches. He didn't hesitate to kiss the woman's neck and shoulders, though. That, at least, was something familiar as far as the action went, and it gave him the most obscene view of Santana's cock fucking Rachel's mouth and throat slowly, making his mouth water.

Rachel was in heaven. Kurt's fingers were unsure, but soft and dexterous. And he was clearly listening to her reactions to what he did. The hand on her hip was hot, kisses against her skin soothing, and contrasting with the strong hands pulling forcefully on her hair as her jaw was stretched to it's limit and Santana's dick slid in and out of her throat.

She moaned around the cock, thrilling at the taste and perfect amount of control the Latina used on her. The exact balance between roughness and self-control, the sort of balance that made Rachel's submissive thrill and roll over in need.

A sheen of sweat was soon covering Santana's forehead as she thrust in and out of Rachel's mouth, the familiarity of the feeling helping to calm her urge to go too fast too soon in the situation. Her eyes stayed on Kurt as the man's soft lips covered Rachel's neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses, and she smiled internally at the gentleness he did so with. "Good, just like that," she murmured as she ran the hand not tangled in Rachel's hair, up and down Kurt's neck, scratching the pale skin lightly.

Soon, she could see him completely relaxing into the situation again and even starting to buck his hips slightly up against Rachel. Pulling out of Rachel's mouth she began to stroke the woman's neck like she had done Kurts, while she guided his lips to the head of her cock and teased his lips, covering them in glistening precum. "Open your mouth," she said, her voice thick and heavy. Immediately, Kurt's mouth open and Santana pressed the fat head of her dick in, carefully testing how far back she could push before it became uncomfortable for him. When she had a good idea of how far she could push, she began steadily rocking her hips, groaning at the obvious skill Kurt's tongue possessed. "Fuck, good boy," she growled.

Looking back at Rachel she smirked at the glassy look in the woman's eyes and tightened the fingers in her hair again before pulling her towards her balls. Knowing exactly what Santana wanted, Rachel began to gently lick and suck at the heavy sack, making jolts of pleasure run up and down Santana's spine. "G-good girl," she groaned, breathing deeply for a second. "Start grinding harder on him." She wanted Rachel good and wet, and Kurt good and hard, and both at the edge of desperation before she moved on any further.

Choked whimpers escaped them both as Rachel did as told, Kurt moving his hand from Rachel's hip to her nipple. Not squeezing or even truly tugging, but rolling it between his thumb and finger, palming her breast and squeezing lightly in time with her grinding. Focusing on sucking off Santana wasn't nearly as difficult as Kurt thought it would be, though, with all of the stimulation going on.

The cock was huge in his mouth and partly down his throat. Also, he was getting somewhat annoyed at not being able to take it all the way. Logically, he knew that it would take some practice, but while he had never sucked off a cock quite as thick as Santana's, the length wasn't quite as… new. But, he resisted forcing Santana down more. For one, he hadn't been told he could, and for two, he knew it would be a bad idea. He'd gone too much too fast before, and choking on dick wasn't actually sexy at all.

He supposed he'd have time to prove his own skills later— or something. If this ever happened again. Or—

Before Kurt could get too much on that line of thought, he shut it all down, closing his eyes and refocusing on using his tongue and throat muscles to the best of his abilities as his hands worked Rachel over and he desperately tried not to buck up against her too hard.

A tight hiss, then a stutter of her hips, and Rachel's hands flew to Santana's hip and thigh, keeping out of Kurt's way but gripping the taller woman hard. Her chest was heaving, and she pulled back from Santana's balls a bit, panting and taking a few seconds to compose herself. As she did so, she nuzzled Santana's inner thighs, licking every so often around the testicles and at the space between them and the woman's cock.

Her own arousal was bordering unbearable at this point. Though the pace was slower, softer than she had grown used to with Santana, the level of control the woman was exuding was as strong as ever, and all the different sensations, and images before her, were driving her to the edge much faster than she was used to.

After a couple of minutes Rachel took a few deep breaths, and went back to licking and sucking gently at Santana's balls, the grinding against Kurt's dick never having stopped, though her clit was starting to ache and twitch, muscle fluttering and sweat sliding down her neck.

A few times, Santana had to stop herself from moving faster in Kurt's mouth. She was used to Rachel's lack of a gag reflex and her familiarity with Santana's cock. The muscles in the Latina's abdomen were clenching, her skin covered in sweat now, and the double sensation between her legs, coupled with the breathy moans Rachel was letting out and vulgar wet sounds her dick made in Kurt's mouth was almost too much even for her.

Tightening her hands in both heads of hair she pulled back, smirking when they reflexively tried to follow her cock. "Don't worry, we're just getting started," she growled, leaning over and kissing them both roughly on the lips. Slowly she moved back onto the couch, sitting behind Kurt and nestling her thick cock between the smooth cheeks of his ass. She nipped at the skin of his neck, her eyes staring intently into Rachel's desperate brown eyes, before she began applying pressure to Kurt's back, pushing them both into a lying down position, with Kurt on top of Rachel between her legs.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice husky and deep as she scratched up and down both of their sides. It was a question meant for both of them.

Both Kurt and Rachel gasped as they fell into place, eyes wide as they stared at one another. Rachel was the first to nod, slow but sure. Kurt took a bit longer, brain trying to catch up with what he was pretty sure was going to happen.

"Mngh," he sort of… choked out, swallowing hard. He felt Santana pressing down on him a bit firmer, but it didn't feel as claustrophobic as he expected it. If anything, it was more of a security blanket feeling, and Kurt swore he could feel her heart beating against his back, nearly as hard as his own in his chest.

He looked down at Rachel again, their eyes locking, and the man felt his chest loosen again as his anxiety began to release. He couldn't quite nod, so instead he leaned down fully, settling his weight onto his forearms so as not to essentially crush Rachel, and kissed her. She responded to the kiss easily, moaning against his lips as he did the same.

Content with both responses, Santana started trailing her way down Kurt's back, leaving open mouthed kisses and nips of the flesh in her wake. Setting back on her knees she admired the view before her, her eyes watching as the two brunettes moved against each other as they made out.

Carefully, she rested a hand on Kurt's hip and reached between them to position them where Kurt was once again gliding between Rachel's pussy lips. "Keep doing that," she said before backing up to the end of the couch and laying down on her chest. One hand moved to begin fingering Rachel, as her other hand pulled one of Kurt's ass cheeks to the side until Santana could see the tight ring of muscles she could barely wait to sink into.

Glancing around them to make sure they were still okay, she dug her nails into Kurt's flesh before moving forwards and beginning to gently tongue his ass, smirking when his entire body jerked and Rachel let out a moan below him. Kurt tasted clean, like Santana had expected he would, given his habit of showering almost three times a day, and she delighted in the moans he was letting out as she started to open him up, the tight muscles contracting and loosening around her tongue. Her fingers quickened their pace in Rachel and soon she had both brunettes moaning at her touch, their kiss turning sloppy and then becoming more or less just panting into each other's mouths. "Control yourselves," she ordered, glad that her smug smile was hidden from them, it would totally ruin the moment she suspected.

That was easier said than done, both singers thought to themselves. They managed to pull it back a bit, Kurt's head falling against Rachel's shoulder and Rachel's nails digging slightly into his back. Rachel whimpered and gasped, eyes closed tightly as her thighs trembled. "S-Santana— You need to—- Can't—- Toomuch—-" She outright sighed in relief as she felt Santana slow down and draw her fingers back a bit. Rachel's toes uncurled themselves, and though she was still on the edge, she didn't feel as completely overstimulated as she had moments ago.

Kurt slowed himself down as well, abs clenching tight with the effort to do so, his balls just barely keeping from tightening up against him in preparation for release.

It had been awhile since he had felt this worked up. Certainly at least four months since he'd gotten such a good rim job, he mused in the back of his mind. He felt fingers pressing inside of him slowly, suddenly though, and nearly collapsed as he cried out. He caught himself, though, began moving against Rachel again, and allowed his anal muscles to slowly relax at the intrusion. He hoped this meant what he thought it did.

The idea of Santana taking his ass with her cock was almost too much to handle, but god did he need it.

Santana smirked as the two singers managed to calm themselves down and she settled back on her knees again as she began fingering Kurt's ass with the same speed she was fingering Rachel's pussy with. The sight before her had her puffing up with pride a little, and she fleetingly thought of making a very vulgar remark about fucking the two divas of the Glee Club at the same time, but decided it would be best to hold that off for a later date. Though internally she did chuckle when the word "diva-off" came to mind.

Around her fingers she could feel Kurt loosening up and she pushed in another one until she had three working in and out of his ass, making the man tremble on top of Rachel. When she could work four into him with ease she pulled out of Rachel and nudged Kurt down, lining up his dick with her pussy and slowly pushing on the singers ass until he was deep inside his best friend. "Fuck, good, both of you," she growled, watching with fascination as Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the intrusion. Reaching around she brushed the hair out of Rachel's face and stroked her cheek gently for a few seconds before straightening out and pulling apart Kurt's ass cheeks. "I'll go slow, just tell me if it's too much," she said coolly as she just glided her cock up and down his crack.

Taking large, deep breaths, Kurt nearly lost it.

Rachel's pussy was wet and hot around his dick, tight, with fluttering muscles gripping and milking at his cock. It was… very different from an ass; made his head spin a little and his vision blacken for a couple of seconds. "Ohgod," he breathed out, fingers digging into the material of the couch next to Rachel's head. "Ooohgod."

A few more breaths, closing his eyes and trying to take his focus away from his cock. "I— am not sure—-" he swallowed air again, "I— I'll be able to be any— g-good at this," forced out Kurt. But he reallywanted to be. It seemed ridiculously unfair if Rachel was left hanging. And while he was sure Santana would take care of that, he couldn't help but want to be the one to help Rachel get off instead. If anything, it felt like a matter of pulling his weight. And Kurt was a very firm believer in giving as much as he got when it came to sex.

Rachel replied before Santana could, bringing her hands to Kurt's cheeks. "Kurt— Kurt, look at me." When Kurt did so, she licked her lips. "You'll be fine. I promise. This is—- This is not really a good— good time to talk, but whether you cum too soon or not, doesn't r-really matter right now. It's all—- really new for you. You can't do anything wr-wrong here. You can't. We promise."

Santana smiled as she listened to Rachel comforting Kurt, and coupled the woman's words with leaning over and kissing Kurt's neck. "You're already doing amazing Kurt," the Latina husked into his ear, nipping at the lobe as she thrusted gently against his ass. "Just move with me okay," she said, waiting for him to relax a little under her body. When his muscles untensed she straightened back up again and glanced towards the coffee table, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the bottle of lube she knew would be there from this morning.

Keeping a hand firmly placed on Kurt's back she reached over and grabbed it. "Start moving, slowly," she said as she leaned back on her heels and squeezed a healthy amount of the lube onto her hands to warm up. Her eyes stayed glued to Kurt's back as the man began to experimentally thrust in and out of Rachel, and she made quick work of lubing up her dick and covering Kurt's asshole with another generous amount.

Kurt froze for a second when Santana pressed against him, and she pressed her fingers firmly against his hips. "Remember Kurt, red if you need to stop. Rachel, you too," she said, waiting for them to respond, with the thick head of her dick pressed against Kurt's asshole, just barely putting any real pressure on it.

This time both nodded, and, venturing a wild guess, Kurt groaned softly before saying, voice thick, "G-green?" not sure if that was the actual 'go' word, but figuring it got his point across.

Rachel was a bit more enthusiastic, already mewling softly as her hips rolled up to meet Kurt's, guiding him into a rhythm, knowing that Santana would be able to take over easily for them both.

"Good…divas," Santana said, chuckling lightly in the back of her throat.

Swallowing, eyes dark and serious, she looked down between them and began pushing into Kurt slowly, stopping after every few seconds to give him time to adjust to her girth. She held his hips firmly in her hands, causing him to stay buried in Rachel, but unable to move either. "Fuck you're so tight," she said through gritted teeth as she pulled back a little and then pushed in, her dick sinking three inches deep in him.

Kurt let out a hoarse laugh, breathless as his head fell against Rachel's shoulder once again. "K-keep going, Santana," he finally breathed out. "Please, keep going."

The hint of impending desperation in Kurt's voice, coupled with the look of desperation in Rachel's eyes at the sudden lack of friction was very nearly too much for Santana. They both needed to get off, and she was the one in control of that at the moment.

Beads of sweat were rolling down her back and her jaw clenched tightly as the Latina sank deeper and deeper into Kurt's ass, swallowing hard as he took in every inch of her till she was balls deep in him.

"Fuck", Santana groaned, just enjoying the unbelievable tightness around cock for a long moment before leaning down and putting hand beside Rachel's head, and the other on the back of the couch to support her body weight.

With a look of intense bliss mixed with concentration, the Latina pulled halfway out of the man's ass, pulling him back out of Rachel with her, and then almost roughly, she pushed back in. Causing both Kurt and Rachel to release utterly debauched moans. Over and over the Latina rocked her hips, enjoying the sensation around her cock, and even more, the rising desperation in Kurt and Rachel's moans and whimpers at the steady, yet unsatisfying pace she had set. "Beg," she growled out, pushing down particularly hard this time and causing both brunettes to jerk.

Simultaneously they both let out a sharp cry, and then a mixture of "Please"s and "Oh—ohfuck"s. Their chests rubbed against one another as they panted heavily, Kurt's arms shaking with the effort to keep himself up and Rachel's thighs twitching as her toes curled. Before long neither of them were able to say much beyond please and various cuss words.

Then, without warning, nor the chance to really realize it was happening, Kurt's balls tightened, the pressure at the base of his spine becoming too much to handle. With only a hoarse, choked cry, he was cumming, setting off a chain reaction in Rachel. She managed to hold out, though, just long enough to hear Santana give the command, in the back of her mind knowing it was almost purely because Kurt was already climaxing, and then the smaller woman was orgasming as well. Both bodies shaking and trembling and clenching with their release.

Watching both Kurt and Rachel fall apart under her caused Santana's balls to tighten almost painfully. She knew without a doubt that she was about to cum probably the hardest she ever had in her life, and the realization that Kurt was filling Rachel up with his cum sent a filthy thrill through her body. Unable, and unwilling to hold off her orgasm any more she pushed deep into Kurt one last time before emptying her balls in his ass, her teeth buried in his shoulder and her entire weight momentarily resting on the two singers. From the bottom of the pile she could feel Rachel's labored breathing though, so summoning up her strength, she was up and carefully pulling out of Kurt's ass, and then pulling Kurt off of Rachel and laying him to the side of her.

The two brunettes had twin expressions of glazed eyes and heaving chest, and Santana leaned back on her heels between them, watching with fascination as cum dripped out of their bodies, and her own breathing returned to normal. "Fucking beautiful," she murmured, leaning over to kiss them both on the foreheads.

Rachel was the first to somewhat recover between her and Kurt, and she let out a heavy, exhausted sigh. A second later she shivered, body already cooling down. "We… should move this to a bed…," she murmured, hand weakly reaching out, the action more of a flailing motion, to Santana to get her to lay down by them, or at least do something useful, she thought.

Kurt felt half asleep, and he couldn't quite feel anything below his waist besides Santana's cum seeping out and cool air around his asshole. "If by… 'this' you mean… sleeping… th-then yes. Bed." The couch was large, and not completely uncomfortable. But it didn't have any blankets nearby and it certainly wasn't large enough to fit all three of them comfortably without some serious maneuvering. And that seemed to require a lot more work than it was worth. "Santana's is closest," he added as an afterthought.

"Mmng, it's true," murmured Rachel, eyes now closed. She yawned, squeaking a little.

Santana had to stifle a laugh as the two brunettes essentially turned into slugs before her very eyes; she would have said as much, if she wasn't preoccupied with keeping Kurt in this mental state until he fell asleep, therefore avoiding a completely new type of "gay panic".

Shaking her head, the Latina quickly stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked the few feet into the kitchen area to run a towel under some warm water. Yawning, she walked back to the two singers and began to gently clean them up before wiping herself off as well. "Okay Diva One and Diva Two, lets get into a bed," she said before leaning over and picking Rachel up bridal style, thankful she had kept up with her upper body workouts after high school.

The woman curled into her body immediately, face resting against Santana's neck in a familiar position, and the Latina let slip a little sigh of contentment at the familiar feeling. Walking carefully to Rachel's room, where the biggest bed in the house was, she laid the singer down gently and pulled the blankets. "Mmm kiss, Berry," she whispered, pressing her lips against Rachel's and smiling when the sleepy woman responded in kind. "I'm going to set an alarm so you and I can talk before Kurt wakes up, okay?" she said, already adjusting the bedside clock.

Giggling slightly, feeling somewhat giddy thanks to her emotional and physical release, Rachel smiled and nodded, turning on her side and curling up. She was out like a light seconds later.

In the living room, figuring he'd be sleeping on his own while Santana and Rachel shared a bed, Kurt let out a tired sigh. At least, he figured, he had a fantastic experience, and hadn't felt like a third wheel during the actual act. Sighing again, Kurt reached out, hand blindly searching for a pillow to use. He'd probably be cold when he woke up, not to mention still buck naked, but the blanket was really far away, his bed even further, and if he stayed on the couch he could still smell Santana and Rachel, which made it feel a bit less lonely.

After ensuring the sound on the alarm was at a setting unlikely to wake up either Kurt or Rachel, Santana made sure the smaller woman was tucked in before heading back out into the living area. The sight of Kurt spastically slapping in the air made her head tilt to the side in confusion, and she padded quietly over to him. "Come on Hummel, before you slap something important," the Latina said with a little smirk, her arms already moving under Kurt when the man jerked almost violently. "Hey, shh it's just me," she said, picking him up and cradling him against her chest.

Kurt tried struggling, not having the energy to really do much of it, and whimpered tiredly. "No bed… I don't want to… sleep in my bed…" he mumbled, clearly upset at the idea.

Santana was confused for only a second or two before realization dawned on her, shaking her head she pressed a kiss against his temple and shushed him. "You're not sleeping in your bed. You're sleeping with Rach and I," she explained soothingly as she made quick work of ensuring all the deadbolts on their door were locked and turning off all the lights on her way to Rachel's room.

"…W-what…?" came Kurt's confused, mumbled question. He was barely awake, and mostly incapable of really thinking, so surely he had misheard. "That… doesn't make sense… You and Rachel…thing…"

"Rachel, you, and I 'thing' now," Santana chuckled exhaustedly as she walked into Rachel's room. "Honestly Hummel did you really think I'd leave you on the couch after that," she said more to herself as she laid Kurt down on the bed and then crawled in between the two singers, reaching over Rachel to turn off the lamp, and then settling between them.

Immediately, Rachel curled up into her side and began the now nightly routine of attempting to be completely on top of Santana's body, and the Latina ran her fingers up and down the woman's spine as she pulled the barely coherent Kurt closer against her, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sniffling slightly, too tired to actually cry with relief, Kurt curled up tighter to Santana and rested his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arm over her stomach, partly over Rachel's side, his leg doing much the same over the girls' legs„ and without a word, just a finally content sigh, he, too, was fast asleep against Santana.

Santana was awake a few more minutes after both Kurt and Rachel completely relaxed against her body. Her fingers ran up and down both of their backs, gently gliding over the soft skin, and she looked up at the glow in the dark stars she had put above Rachel's bed a couple of years ago to cheer the woman up after a rare bad review.

Despite being exhausted, her mind was going over what had just happened, and what was likely to happen tomorrow. She knew what she wanted. Both of them. In a serious manner in fact. She had already been moving into that territory with Rachel, and had been planning on bringing it up soon, if not by the end of the week, but what had just happened made her realize she would do it tomorrow.

She hadn't expected to want the same thing with Kurt, even when she had first realized he was watching them earlier, the idea hadn't really dawned on her. But now, with the man cuddled against her, she couldn't imagine anything else.

In the morning, when the alarm went off, she would wake up Rachel and talk to her, make sure Rachel was okay with everything, since of the two she was likely to not be freaking out as much, and then, if Rachel was on board, they'd wake up Kurt. Yawning, she pressed a kiss against both of their foreheads before closing her eyes and going to sleep, sated and with an immediate plan for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**In which sexuality is a little more fluid than any of them ever really expected.  
Warnings:** Sweet, Sappy, hella smutty, Santana g!p, light D/s  
**Pairing:** Kurtcheltana  
**Note:** We aint even sorry for this either. We can't stop. We won't stop.

* * *

It was weird, sitting on the couch a few days later, almost as though nothing happened. The only indication that things had changed between the three of them was that Kurt was leaning against Santana's side as well, instead of just Rachel.

The three were watching TV, the Latina idly scratching up and down their backs. Rachel looked half asleep, which didn't surprise Kurt given today was her only day off from the stage, and Santana was clearly only half focused on the Kardashians.

As he curled up a little more into the taller woman's side, he let his mind wander away from the show and to the past few days.

He had had sex with his roommates, not felt disgusted afterwards, had needed to admit to himself that he felt an attraction to the two women even. Of course, he had called his dad the moment he had felt Rachel and Santana leave the room. He had just gotten done speaking with his dad when both women came back into the room, seemingly surprised. At that point Kurt had tried making a hasty retreat, apologizing all the while. He'd been stopped, sat down, and they had talked. Long and hard about everything.

It had been emotionally draining to say the least, and by the end Kurt had only been able to admit to them that he wanted something with them, but had no idea what it meant.

That seemed to be enough for his roommates, thankfully, and they'd all piled back into bed to enjoy the rest of the morning sleeping before real world responsibilities called their way.

Two days later Santana had taken both him and Rachel on a date.

Her various not so subtle innuendos aside, it had been a nice time. Just friendly enough to be familiar, but romantic enough to not being an outing between "just friends".

Since then he'd shared some soft and slow kisses between both, regularly shared a bed with them, and cuddling seemed to be a thing they did more often than not now. He'd regained enough of his comfort to get his sass back, thankfully, and yesterday he and Santana had bickered for a good thirty minutes over the merits of heels verses pumps.

It was… comforting how normal things were becoming, even with the added sexual tension that rippled through the three at various points throughout the day.

The only major difference for Kurt now, were his dreams.

Since the infamous sex night he hadn't been able to stop dreaming about it. Santana filling him up, Rachel's soft lips against his own. He woke up every morning hard, and was thankful that Santana and Rachel both were used to him taking a shower every morning when he got up. It meant they wouldn't suspect anything, he hoped.

As he let his thoughts wander, they began to focus on the dreams. Especially the one he had had last night.

Sucking Santana off, her hands holding his head against her pelvis, Rachel sucking her balls and jacking him off as he tried to focus enough to finger her in return.

Kurt had woken up with a wet spot in his pants.

And now, much to his embarrassment, he felt himself getting hard again.

He sat there for several minutes, trying to remain casual and not draw attention to himself, or his lap, but Santana's breathing was heavy in his ear, her cleavage right in the corner of his eyes. Rachel's hand was casually on Santana's thigh, her chest moving up and down just the slightest with her half-awake breaths.

Deciding that both women would make it very clear if he was overstepping his boundaries, something he was still nervous about doing, Kurt swallowed the rest of his anxiousness, and let his body move on its own accord.

He leaned over, tilted his head down enough to start pressing small kisses to Santana's neck, nibbling lightly at her skin and earlobe. As he did so, only faltering for a moment, he tentatively moved Rachel's hand from Santana's thigh, to the edge of his own, shifting a little closer to Santana, his leg moving a bit over her own as he pressed into her more.

Santana blinked a few times, having been very close to falling asleep herself, but the feel of Kurt's lips, tentatively pressing against her skin was like a bucket of cold water to the face. Sucking in a low breath she ran a hand up the man's back and cupped the nape of his neck, encouraging him with her touch.

So far, as she was concerned, things were going more or less great. Everything was still a little bit awkward, not just with Kurt but also with Rach, but it seemed to be evening out. Every moment she viewed as a learning experience really, and she was almost always watching both of the singers now for the slightest signs of regret or resistance.

For her and Rachel, sure not a whole lot had changed beyond putting a label on something they had been doing for months, but Santana still wanted to make sure the woman was just as comfortable as Kurt with the whole thing.

They had talked for close to an hour the morning after, and after Rachel had very happily accepted Santana asking her to be an official thing, they had turned the conversation to Kurt. Both had agreed it wasn't just a sex thing, and both had agreed that for now, if he was receptive to being with them, things had to go at his pace for a while.

Santana's brows wrinkled and she let out a soft, grumbling moan when Kurt began suckling on her earlobe, effectively bringing her thoughts back to the moment. "Feels good," she said, her voice already husky as she kept Kurt against her neck and began raking her nails up and down Rachel's back. "Real fucking good."

Rachel giggled as she woke up enough to realize what was happening, the sound turning to a small moan when Santana's nails scratched a path down her back. Her chest arched up, pressing herself tightly to Santana's body, and she slowly began gripping and scratching her nails against Kurt's thigh, leaning into the other side of Santana and beginning to mirror Kurt's actions to her neck and ears.

Kurt's hand left Rachel's, trusting she'd be able to figure out a comfortable pace as far as where and how fast to move it, and went to Santana's crotch, palming the already hardening cock through her boxer briefs and letting out a shuddering gasp as it twitched, hot and throbbing, against his palm.

"God… you're so heavy," he murmured into Santana's ear, purposefully husking his voice. "Heavy and thick… I can almost still taste you in my throat from the other night." He heard two moans, Santana and Rachel both, and thrilled at realizing that he, indeed, could work them up just as much as they'd been working him up lately.

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of Kurt's hand wrapping around her cloth covered cock, and she let her body sink more fully into the couch, very much okay with being the object of both of their touches. Lips curling into a devious smile, she tightened the hold on the back of Kurt's neck a hair. "How about I refresh your memory then," she said coolly, thrusting her hips up into the singer's hand and digging her nails into his neck a little. Her other hand moved up to Rachel's neck, wordlessly pushing the woman's kisses further down her neck to her cleavage.

Rachel smiled against Santana's skin, nuzzling under her neck a bit and taking her hand from Kurt's thigh in order to start unbuttoning the woman's shirt. She knew what Santana wanted, and her mouth was watering with an equal level of need.

Kurt barely noticed Rachel's hand leaving him. He was too busy licking and sucking at the large bulge in Santana's briefs, his hand messily pulling at her waistband to remove the barrier. Finally the Latina lifted up just enough to pull the covering down so that her cock sprang out, Kurt catching it against his lips. Immediately he swallowed down the head, moaning at the musky, clean taste, and taking her down halfway with only a bit of working his throat around it.

"Fuck yes," Santana groaned gutturally as Kurt greedily swallowed her cock. Biting her bottom lip she watched the man for a second before averting her attention to Rachel who was looking up at her through her eyelashes as she began sucking and licking one of Santana's nipples.

For a few long moments she just enjoyed the double sensation, her fingers clenching in two heads of soft hair, but she could only stay still for so long. Licking her lips and panting a little, she let her hands roam over the bodies of the singers, one pushing between Rachel's legs to tease her through her panties, and the other slipping down the back of Kurt's pajama bottoms.

The Latina smirked when both of them jumped and let out small moans, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hand on Kurt's ass dipped lower and she began slowly running her forefinger over the tightly clenched muscles of his anus. "Fuck, I'm going to fuck your ass hard later tonight," she growled as she began working the tip of her finger in and out.

Breathing hard, she looked back over to Rachel and pushed aside her already soaked panties, her thumb and forefinger immediately finding the woman's clit and giving it a rough pinch. "And after I'm done with him, I'm going to fuck your pussy till you can't see straight," she promised, dipping two fingers into Rachel and beginning to circle her clit roughly with her thumb.

"MMmnngghhh…" moaned Kurt around the thick rod of flesh pumping in and out of his throat. He still couldn't quite get past halfway with it, but he was palming and playing with Santana's balls in time with his sucking, and every time he lifted up enough to do so, he wrapped his tongue around her glands, swiped over her slit and sucked gently before taking her length back down.

Rachel watched out of the corner of her eye, hips rolling into Santana's touch as she suckled at her tit, nipping and tugging, flicking the hard nub with the tip of her tongue, free hand now playing with the other nipple just as roughly and fervently as her mouth was. She could only imagine how Santana would fuck her, next to a cum filled Kurt, slamming into her pussy and stretching her out until she could barely feel her legs anymore, only the woman's cock hitting so deep inside of her it nearly hurt, but in the most amazing way imaginable.

Kurt wasn't doing much better. Every time the Latina's fingers scissored his asshole, he was reminded of how much more stretching and filling her dick would be. He wondered if she would go rougher, be harder this time. If she would lay across his back and rut into him, force his shoulders to the bed and make his thighs shake.

Almost in unison, both he and Rachel moaned and whimpered, eyes slamming closed and backs arching inward as a shudder ran down their spines.

Santana didn't just chuckle, she actually laughed, huskily and with a biting edge to it. The sight of Rachel and Kurt already so worked up, when she was the one being pleasured sent a thrill through her body like never before.

Teasingly she moved her fingers out of both brunettes, and began to simply tease Rachel's clit with light touches, even as she was reaching underneath Kurt to push down his pajamas. Immediately her hand wrapped around the singer's hard cock, and she began brushing her thumb over the sensitive head, smearing pre-cum in her wake. Both of their moans turned into desperate whimpers, and it made Santana's dick twitch and pulse deep in Kurt's throat.

"Mmm fucking suck me harder Kurt," she said as she arched her chest up to Rachel and continued her barely there touches between their legs.

The man did as told, closing his eyes and sucking more forcefully as he bobbed his head up and down, rolling Santana's balls in his hand and gliding the pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin. He could hear Rachel's mewling whimpers just barely over his own, and cracked an eye open to see her face pressed firmly to Santana's tit, mouth moving in a suckling motion and her other hand almost seeming to claw desperately the Latina's other breast.

Both of them were hot and flushed, Rachel's outer lips puffy with arousal and Kurt's cock reddened and throbbing. Their hips jerked every little touch, and their imaginations ran wild as their hearts hammered and the molten knots in their bellies twisted tighter and tighter.

The sounds, coupled with the frantic motions of both brunettes drove Santana wild, and after a few more moments of listening to the lewd sounds filling the room, she could feel her balls tighten and jerk. Both of her hands stilled, stopping the pressure on both brunettes so she could concentrate fully on the feeling of her own impending orgasm.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum. Keep it all in your mouth Kurt, I wanna see you and Rachel kissing afterwards," the Latina groaned before her body tensed and she began shooting ropes of thick cum into the singer's mouth.

Obeying was easier said than done, but Kurt did his best, drawing back up as Santana began shooting her load and managing to keep from swallowing or spitting out the majority of it. As he felt her start to soften slightly, he drew off completely, a line of cum dribbling down his lips, mouth obviously full. Rachel met him halfway, their hands going to the back of the others neck as they tilted their heads and kissed, Kurt pushing Santana's cum into the smaller woman's mouth and both moaning at the act and taste combined.

Cum and a small bit of drool fell from their lips, the kiss obviously sloppy, and they both swallowed at about the same time, though remained kissing over Santana, hips jerking against the air, desperate for friction and release.

Santana watched the two singers make out in front of her, her eyes heavy and body sated from her orgasm. The sight of her cum dribbling from the corner of their mouths made her groan, and her hands immediately found both of their asses to dig into the soft flesh.

Moving her body up she started sucking on Rachel's neck roughly, her teeth scratching across the singer's throat and leaving a dark red mark behind. Both Kurt and Rachel's hips were bucking beneath her hands and she looked down in amusement at Kurt's almost painful looking erection. She really wanted to take her time and watch them fuck, but what she wanted more was to work them over hard tonight in tandem. So making a decision, she moved out from underneath them and started pushing their hips together, adjusting Kurt's dick with her hand until he was bucking in between Rachel's legs, rubbing furiously against her pussy, but not at the right angle to sink in like he clearly wanted to.

"Stay like that," she said, her voice leaving no room for discussion. Both brunette's groaned at the no doubt pleasurable, but not quite pleasurable enough feelings, and Santana chuckled before running her hands over their asses, helping them into a frenzied rhythm.

"Faster," she growled into Kurt's ear, reaching behind the boy and fingering his ass while her other hand moved to Rachel's. "Cum. Now." A fell well times swipes of her finger, and her teeth sinking into Rachel's shoulder, and all rhythm was lost as the brunettes reached climax and shook apart against each other. Carefully, Santana guided them down onto the couch, kissing them both softly on the lips before pulling a throw blanket over them. She planned to let them nap for a short while and then hold them on edge until tonight.

* * *

Evening found Rachel sitting against pillows and the headboard of her bed, completely nude, legs spread, and orders to touch herself slowly— no cumming.

Kurt was in a much different position.

He was on his hands and knees, barely managing to stay up as Santana leisurely lubed up his asshole and her cock. His arms and thighs trembled, his own, smaller cock hard and leaking precum onto the bedsheet. A ballgag was in his mouth, the slightest bit of saliva already at the corners of his lips, and his whole body was flush with arousal.

It was an incredible sight, thought Rachel, biting her lip as she played with a her clit and watched Santana's fingers stretch and scissor Kurt's tight ring of muscles. Santana had been at it for nearly twenty minutes, clearly in no hurry to give the man any real relief. And every so often she pinched his asscheeks, making him whimper and squirm.

And the best part, Rachel knew, was that when Santana was done with Kurt, she was next.

She swallowed thickly, letting out a slow, trembling sigh, just as Kurt released a loud moan, nails digging into the bed and head dipping down as the lightest sheen of sweat began to glisten across his pale forehead.

Santana was definitely taking her time tonight, and for a couple of reasons. Her largest concern was making sure both Kurt, and Rachel too, were comfortable with everything she planned on doing to them. Despite him initiating earlier in the day, it was still clear to Santana that Kurt was a little nervous about everything going on in general. And she didn't blame him, it was after all, a lot of adjustment to where they had been even a week ago. For Rachel, the sex part wasn't that big a change, with the exception that it wasn't only them of course, but still their relationship was completely different too. Santana wanted to balance everything out to where both of the singers were okay and comfortable with everything going down.

That reason aside, she was also taking her sweet ass time because she knew how absolutely torturing it had to be for both of them right now. She had kept the tension high all day since she woke them up from her lap, teasing them with her body as well as her words, playing them like finely tuned instruments. And it was hot as fuck seeing both of them shift and squirm, not knowing what her plans were, just knowing that she had them.

Keeping her fingers deep in the man's ass, Santana leaned over his body, pressing herself against his back and breathing hotly into his ear, delighting in his whimpers. "I'm going to fuck you hard Kurt, just like I know you're so desperate for. You've been wanting this sinse a few nights ago I know, I've seen you staring at me," she murmured into the man's ear, a hand closing around his cock and punctuating every word with a tight squeeze that made him jerk and tremble in her arms. "Is that what you want Kurty, to be fucked so hard you can't breathe? That's just what you've always wanted isn't it? Just a big fat cock up your tight ass," the Latina teased, digging her teeth into his earlobe and chuckling huskily.

Reaching between them, she grabbed the head of her cock and began teasing his asshole with it, sinking in just the tip and then pulling out. Dark eyes turned to Rachel, a smirk falling on her lips at the completely debauched look the small woman was watching them with. "And with an audience too Kurt, naughty boy," she chuckled, sinking into his ass and inch and just staying there, her eyes trained on Rachel's dripping pussy. "Isn't he naughty Rach?"

Rachel's breathing was labored, and she barely managed to nod, stuttering out a hoarse "Y-yes, Ma'am," as she did so. Kurt groaned low in his throat, arching back into Santana and trying to press himself up against her cock, make her sink into him deeper. A sharp pain shot through his ass and straight to his cock, and he released, somewhat dazed, that Santana had just slapped his ass.

Whimpering, he forced his body to stop moving again, breaths coming through the holes in the ballgag loudly and ragged. "Mmmngh!" he begged, his words completely muffled by the gag but his desperation clearer than ever.

"Nu-uh Lady Lips," Santana murmured in his ear, a soft kiss to his neck in stark contrast with the teasing sound of her voice. "I'm the one fucking you. You will take how much I do or don't give you, and nothing more. If you want me to fuck you, all you have to do is say please Ma'am," the Latina said, smiling a little sadistically as she sank another inch into his ass.

Kurt growled in frustration, shooting a glare over his shoulder to Santana, the look fairly ineffective given his sweaty, flushed state. "Mmnanna Iph mmare mn mmnphd," he said through the gag, huffing indignantly knowing full well he couldn't say a word clearly, barely at all.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the man's attempt to talk around the ballgag. He was either cussing her out, or begging, and presently each one suited her fine. After a sharp nip at his neck, which caused him to jerk in surprise, the Latina straightened back up behind the singer and looked down at his creamy colored back. Leaning her head to the side almost in contemplation, she sunk in another inch, the intensely pleasurable feeling around her cock causing her to moan and shiver.

Looking over at Rachel, she smirked and looked down to the fingers furiously rubbing the woman's pussy. "I think that little show turned Rachel on more than either of us," she teased, winking when the singer huffed at her. "Just wait until she's the one begging," she added before looking back down at Kurt and digging her nails into his ass cheek. Before pushing in any further she slapped his ass again, making him moan and ensuring she had his attention. "If you need me to stop or slow down, reach out and grab Rachel's ankle," she said, her voice clear for the moment of amusement.

Kurt nodded, forcing his head to look up and make eye contact with Rachel. The look in her glassy eyes, completely focused on him and Santana, so obviously turned on beyond belief, possibly nearly as incoherent as he felt, made his dick twitch and his balls ache pleasantly. As he felt Santana finally push in all the way, working his ass open with her thick cock slowly but forcefully, he kept his eyes locked with Rachel's.

It was only when he felt Santana bottom out, her heavy balls slapping into his slightly smaller ones, that he was jolted enough to look away, his focus going down to Rachel's fingers having slowed slightly on her clit, now rubbing against her slit and her inner lips.

Hot breath hit his sweaty neck, sharp teeth tugged at the skin there, and slowly, slowly he felt Santana drawing out, all the way to her wide head. He braced his hands and took a deep breath, but it didn't do much to prepare him for the powerful, almost merciless thrust that slammed into him. "MMNPH!" cried out Kurt, nearly collapsing to his forearms. He widened his legs more for better balance, and then thinking ceased to be something he was capable of.

Right away Santana set up a hard and fast pace, pushing in and out of the man's well worked asshole till she found a rhythm she liked. Around her dick his muscles clenched and rippled, pulling her seemingly deeper and deeper into him with every stroke. "God your ass is one of my new heavens," the Latina groaned, wiping sweat off of her forehead before reaching forwards to bury a hand in his hair and pull him back towards her.

Her other hand grabbed at his hip, fingers digging bruisingly deep into the creamy flesh and holding him in the position she wanted him in for her. Jaw hanging open from the absolute bliss, she turned her attention to Rachel and groaned at the sight of the woman working herself over. "Scoot forwards Rach. I want Kurt to smell you as well as to watch you easily while I fuck him," she said as she began a series of long, hammering strokes, punctuated by slapping the man's ass and pulling back harder on his hair.

Rachel did as told, legs shaking and ankles on either side of Kurt's hands. Kurt nearly screamed in pleasure, his cries of ecstasy and pain muffled by his gag just barely, head pulled back, throat exposed, a few stray tears at the corner of his eyes from his hair being pulled. The position made it difficult to breath, but not enough for him to need Santana to let up, and either way, the feeling of Santana's cock pounding up right up against his stomach, so deep he swore his lungs were pushed up with every thrust inwards, had him panting and heaving.

His body glistened with sweat in the low light of the room, the smell of sex sharp and overwhelming in his senses. Each sharp thrust had Santana's balls slapping against his own, just on the side of the right kind of pain, making him twitch and moan and whimper. His ass burned, muscles clenching and shaking, and he could feel his aching cock leaking precum nonstop.

Santana knew that Kurt wouldn't be able to last for very much longer, he hadn't been 'training' like Rachel had for the last two months, and she sped up impossibly faster, filling the room with the lewdest of slapping, wet sounds. "Fucking take my cock Kurt," she growled out, leaning over the man's body and wrapping a hand around his cock, forcing him to fall forwards onto his forearms.

Beads of sweat were rolling down the Latina's back, and her abs were clenching from holding herself up just enough to not crush him. She jerked his cock roughly, using the generous amount of precum dripping from the swollen head as lube. Glancing up with just her eyes she met Rachel's, thrilling at the absolute carnal look she was giving them. "You're next," she growled before sinking her teeth into the flesh of Kurt's shoulder and rutting into him so hard he moved forwards a couple of inches.

Kurt came hard, face only a few inches from Rachel's pussy- possibly a little too close for comfort at this point- and the smell of her arousal slamming into him almost as hard as Santana's dick. His balls drew up sharply, he gasped, cried out, and shot his load into the bedsheet. String after string of cum hit the sheet, pooling slightly under him, and through the haze of his orgasm and every single nerve in his body firing off, he felt Santana filling up his ass with her own, thick load of jizz.

Kurt lost track of time, but at some point he felt Santana's still very hard and hot dick pulling out of him slowly, drool running down his chin and cum down between his asscheeks and over his ballsack. He moaned, the sound garbled, and shuddered as Santana squeezed his cock a few times, milking him for what cum was left in his ball as she nipped the dark, throbbing bruise on his shoulder.

Rachel couldn't look away. She already felt dizzy with need and desperation, and could barely comprehend being able to last longer than a few minutes the moment Santana slammed into her tight, flushed and weeping pussy.

Breath coming out harsh and ragged, Santana leaned back on her heels and admired Kurt's red, cum dripping ass for a few moments as she pumped her cock. The man looked close to fainting almost, and her lips curled up in a smug smile at the sight. Crawling around him, she carefully pulled the ballgag off of him and running fingers over his no doubt sore jaw muscles. "Good boy," she said smirking as she pushed him over to lay down.

She stared at him for just a moment longer before turning her attention to a desperate looking Rachel. The brief interlude in fucking had given her time to catch her breath and regain her strength and she fixed the brunette with a seductive smirk and started crawling towards her on all fours, forcing the smaller woman onto her back, and kneeling between her legs.

"I trust you know not to cum before I tell you to," Santana teased, grabbing the woman's wrists and pinning them above her head roughly. To the side she could feel Kurt shift and glanced to see his face laying just to the side of their joined hips. Chuckling, she looked back to Rachel and tightened the grip around her wrists, waiting expectantly for the smaller woman to answer her.

Rachel nodded, her jaw dropping open as Santana released the woman's wrists and spread her legs wide apart. Covering the woman's smaller frame, the Latina pushed her hands underneath her, and grabbing her ass, pulled her closer to her body. After one more quick glance at Kurt, who was surprisingly watching them and not asleep, Santana lined herself up with Rachel's pussy, and bottomed out in her with one quick, hard stroke.

Rachel let out guttural moan of relief that sent shivers down Santana's spine, and the Latina began rutting into her hard and fast like she knew the woman needed. Santana had adjusted her self perfectly, where just enough of her weight rested down on Rachel's body, pushing her into the mattress and causing the woman to gasp, but not hurting her or making her unable to breath.

"Mmm I fucking love tearing up your pussy Berry," she growled into the singer's ear and vulgarly licking it. "All of Broadway thinks you're just a perfect little sweetheart, but I know how you like it dirty and fast, bent over your dressing table with my cock pumping in and out of you. Maybe next week I'll pop in before a show with Kurt on a leash and have you suck him off while I fuck you, I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" The Latina said, her voice steady despite the absolutely punishing pace she had set up between Rachel's legs.

A raunchy, wet slurping sound was filling the room, and a few times Santana swore she sunk even deeper into the brunette. A slight adjustment of her hips and she hit paydirt, ramming the head of her cock against Rachel's g-spot and making the woman jerk violently underneath her. "There we go," she gasped out happily, rutting forwards to hit that spot over and over again, causing Rachel's pussy muscles to clamp down harder and harder around her cock. "And maybe, if you're really good, I'll cum in you and send you onto stage with a belly full of my jizz," she teased, before sinking her teeth into Rachel's neck hard enough to bruise, and hammering into her without a hint of mercy.

The sounds of Rachel's loud, almost pained moans, coupled with the knowledge Kurt was inches away watching them, and her dick was being squeezed in a vice sent Santana over the edge. With a harsh shuddering command for Rachel to cum, she was filling the woman's pussy up to the brim, not even sure if Rachel was even cuming yet herself.

But Rachel was, uncontrollably so. Her body convulsed as her hips snapped up against Santana's, a loud, pitched scream of release erupted from her throat as her eyes slammed shut.

She was in utter, unimaginable bliss. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, toes curling and mouth hanging open, completely slack.

And Kurt, laying a only a few inches away, bit his lip to muffle a moan. His cock had grown half hard at the show, and it was sore, and yet stubbornly aroused. He whimpered a bit, a shiver running up his spine, and when he focused his eyes back on Santana and Rachel they were clinging to one another, panting hard as they came down. Cautiously, the man scooted closer, still unsure when it came to "getting between" the two girls, and the relief in his sore body was nearly tangible when Rachel blindly groped for his hand.

He reached out, holding it tightly and moving next to her. She turned her head to him, smiling weakly, still dazed, and Kurt couldn't help but return the gesture. Then Rachel shuddered hard, hissing breathlessly, and Kurt looked to see Santana sliding out of the smaller woman's sopping wet and filled pussy.

Their mixed arousal poured from Rachel's still fluttering cunt, and he didn't realize until it was happening that Santana had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up and forward into a slow, heated kiss.

Rachel watched through slowly focusing eyes, her heart jumping a bit as she licked her lips, the kiss Santana had given her as she came down from her climax still fresh on her lips and much the same as the Latina was giving Kurt now.

Rachel knew that kiss well; it was Santana's preferred way of saying things she didn't quite have words for, especially have hard, rough sex or play. The kiss, and kissing, always helped reground Rachel, anchor her back in reality and to the safety and security of Santana's body and support.

She hoped that, with time, Kurt would feel the same things.

Santana sighed against the man's soft lips, her fingers running up and down his side gently, and what she hoped was comfortingly. Another few seconds of just blissfully pressing her lips against his passed before she detached, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead before doing the same to Rachel.

She was utterly exhausted, and she could tell they were too, but she knew that they both needed to be cleaned up, Kurt likely needed some lotion for his ass from where she had been slapping it, and the bed sheets would have to be changed. Sitting back on her heels she yawned and stretched, a pleased smile on her lips.

"I'm going to go wash myself off real quick and get some lotion for you Kurt, and a change of sheets for the bed okay?" She asked, her hands moving up and down Rachel and Kurt's naked legs as they scooted closer to each other and looked up at her with twin sleepy, but very sated looks.

Kurt blinked groggily, brows furrowing as he sat up just enough on his forearm to look at Santana. "…lotion…?" he asked. "Santana… this seems like a very… strange time to take an interest in my usual skin care rituals…" He heard Rachel snort into her pillow, which didn't actually make him feel any less confused.

Chuckling, Santana leaned over and ran a hand up under him, carefully running her fingers over his ass cheek, and seeing him jump a little as she suspected he would. "It's for that, Kurt. Unless you'd rather wake up with a stinging sore ass," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead again before giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips and hauling her exhausted body off of the bed.

Behind her Santana could hear Rachel and Kurt murmuring softly to each other. She shook her head and chuckled a little as she padded into their bathroom, musing that their combined cute factor was probably going to be the death of her it turned out. After relieving herself she began to wipe off her very sensitive dick while she mentally made a checklist of things to bring back to the room, including lotion, a couple of bottles of water, probably some aspirin, and definitely some clean sheets.

In the bedroom, curled up close together on the damp bed, Rachel and Kurt remained holding hands, facing one another. "She's… surprisingly…" Kurt struggled for the words, before finally settling on, "thoroughly caring."

Rachel smiled warmly, sighing in contentment. "I wouldn't let her do half the things that I allow if she wasn't. Santana is always very careful and watchful, even when it's something we've done a hundred times. It's… It's very hard not to fall for someone that invested and dedicated to your well-being."

Smiling back slightly, Kurt glanced down. "I seem to have a lot of catching up to do," he said, voice low, though not as downtrodden his words implied. Rachel scooted a little closer, squeezing his hand.

"Don't think of it like that. It's not a race or a competition. There are a lot of things you and I shamelessly compete for, but… this shouldn't be one of them. Besides, that's not how Santana sees it either."

An amused scoff, and then, "I'm pretty sure she'd prefer I be able to hold off my orgasms."

Rachel laughed lightly, shrugging. "That's a matter of practice. Or training. Whichever word you're more comfortable with. Trust me, Santana and I weren't always even close to being this in tune, and we still have a long ways to go, all three of us. When we first started the more… D/s like aspect of our sex, there were more than a few bumps and bruises, so to speak." Her smile became a bit more like a smirk then. "You should have seen her face the first time I was slightly hoarse from a too-rough blowjob. Mind you, I wasn't exactly calm about it either, but I'm sure she was nearly as pale as you. It took her three days aftermy voice was back to full health before she would be rough with me again during blowjobs. And even now she's always a lot more careful than it might look."

Kurt nodded, now feeling considerably more at ease. "Somehow, I suppose I'm not too surprised. Sexually speaking, it was obvious that part of the reason she spent such a long time um… fingering me… was to… you know… It wasn't just to work me up or make me… desperate."

Nodding in kind, Rachel replied, "That's it exactly. That's what she does. Every move she makes, especially during sex, is calculated. …I know you're not 100% comfortable yet. Both in what's happening between the three of us, and with the sex. Especially the more rough, bdsm sex. You're submissive, at least for Santana for sure. And it's okay to be nervous or anxious. You two don't know one another in and out yet. You trust Santana as a close friend, but trusting her as a Domme is completely different. But, I promise Kurt. If you let her prove herself and earn your trust, she'll be in it 100%. Just as much for you as she is me. That's how Santana works, remember? Just like the two of us."

The man chuckled. "Can't do anything halfway."

Just then, they heard the door of the bathroom open and close within the loft, and Santana's soft footsteps causing the floor to creak as he made her way back to Rachel's sectioned off room. Moments later the curtain was opened, Santana closing it behind her as she entered.

Arms full of "supplies", the sleepy brunette yawned and scratched her stomach after setting down her load. "You two look adorable and like you're plotting," she teased as she crawled onto the bed and pulled them both up into half sitting/half leaning against each other positions. Reaching behind her she grabbed one of the bottles of cold water and the aspirin. "Rach," she said handing over the water as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and began fiddling with the child proof cap on the medicine.

"Thank you, Santana," replied Rachel, smiling. She uncapped the bottle, taking a long drink, and set her bottle down just as Kurt was finishing his whole bottle off completely. They both took the aspirin dry, and then Rachel yawned, Kurt doing so soon after. "I'll go get the wash clothes wet and warmed up while you put the lotion on Kurt." With that, legs still a bit shaky, Rachel crawled off the bed and stood up. She winced, her inner thighs and the muscles between her legs sore and achy, but headed out of the room, leaving Kurt and Santana alone.

Santana watched Rachel going, making a mental note to start leaving a set of sheets in the bedroom as well as buying a tub of the wet bathroom tissue things. With three people fucking, things seemed to be messier than with just two, and she felt kind of guilty watching Rachel walk out of the bedroom obviously sore.

Turning her attention back to Kurt she leaned in and kissed him gently. "Everything…okay?" she asked, eyes looking down at her hands as she warmed up a dollop of lotion between them.

"Yes," was Kurt's easy reply as he shifted to lay on his stomach, resting his head on his arms. "Everything is very much okay. …Though I'm grateful that I have tomorrow off from work and classes. I'm not completely certain I'd be able to walk without it being obvious to every gay man at NYADA that I had reallyamazing sex."

"Stroke my ego more Kurty, you know I adore it. I don't need it, but I definitely fucking adore it," Santana chuckled as she began gently wiping the lotion on his ass, massaging it in with great care into the reddened flesh. "And I meant beyond your sore ass, Hummel. Like, everything still okay with this whole situation in general?"

Hissing, then sighing in relief as he relaxed completely into Santana's ministrations, Kurt nodded against his arms. "Yes. I was… I was talking to Rachel about it. And about you, obviously. And, while I'm still swimming in a flood of pleasant hormones and afterglow so that I can't get freaked out enough to clam up… I just… I want you to know, Santana, that I'm very open to… you know… This. With you and Rachel. And not just the dating thing. We… We already went over that. I mean the… the um… other stuff." Kurt swallowed thickly, forcing out the last few words before he lost his nerve. "The- the D/s stuff, I mean. That. And um… yeah." He felt his cheeks heat up all over again, this time from internalized embarrassment.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded more to herself before leaning over and kissing one of Kurt's flushed cheeks. "Okay," she said simply, not really being able to vocalize more than that. Words were not exactly her strong suit when it came to emotion, and she was insanely glad that Rachel had talked to Kurt. She felt a little bad, realizing that Rachel hadn't had a Rachel to talk her through all of this stuff when they started it, and she made a mental note to get her some pretty flowers or something the next day.

"Okay," she said again, before turning Kurt's face more towards hers and pressing her lips firmly against him. "Just, you know if you need to talk, well yeah…" Feeling a little awkward Santana gave up on trying to vocally get across her message and settled for kissing him a bit longer, smiling into the man's mouth when he eagerly kissed her back.

When Santana finally drew back again, Kurt felt warm and more sated and relaxed than ever, and he licked his lips. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I really do enjoy the way you kiss. And it's much less awkward than watching you try to string heart-felt words together coherently," he teased, though his meaning was sincere.

Santana rolled her eyes at the second part of the statement, but smiled still. "Believe it Porcelain. These lips are made of gold and we both know it," she teased before sitting back up and rubbing the last of the lotion into his skin before moving off of the bed.

Sitting up, Santana obviously being done, Kurt worked his way to his feet, legs somewhat protesting, feeling tight and cramped. "I'll go and get cleaned up now. The sooner it's done, the sooner I can lay down on my new, prefered pillow." He took a moment to hug Santana tightly, internally amused by the fact that he was actually a fair bit larger and taller than her. Enough to kiss near the top of her head without much trouble, which he did before pulling back and going through the open curtain.

He entered the bathroom, the door slightly ajar, and smiled as Rachel turned towards him, taking his hand. She put a hand behind his neck, guiding him down easily to kiss him on the lips, chastly in comparison to the kisses earlier. The two separated, smiled contently at one another, and began taking their time in washing one another off. They were exhausted, and crawling into a clean bed, with a body as warm and comforting as Santana's, was exactly how they wanted to end the night.

Back in the bedroom Santana made short order of stripping the bed. She stood for a moment in the middle of the room, arms full of soiled sheets and pillowcases, eyes on the open curtain, before shaking her head and tossing the linens into a corner to be dealt with the next day. In the back of her mind, she chuckled, knowing Rachel would tsk at her for not taking them straight to the laundry hamper, but she was exhausted and they were probably more so.

Stretching out her back, she started making up the bed again, the mechanical movements letting her mind run over everything that had happened that day. Presently, both Rachel and Kurt were okay with this arrangement, Kurt had initiated intimacy that morning himself, and then verbally clarified that he was okay with the D/s "stuff" as well. In addition to those important key factors, Rachel, bless her, had talked to Kurt in a way Santana just couldn't do nearly as easily, and everyone had had some great orgasms. All in all Santana figured it was a damn good day and this entire situation was good for all three of them.

The sounds of footsteps coming towards the room sounded just as Santana was throwing down the comforter she had placed on the bed. "You two look stupidly adorable when you're sleepy," Santana chuckled, reaching out a hand to ruffle Kurt's hair.

Rachel slid into bed first and Santana followed her, turning off the light just as Kurt slid in on her other side. Immediately two arms and two legs wrapped possessively around her body, and Santana chuckled and shook her head as the other two brunettes settled in. After pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads Santana settled into the embrace and was out like a light in a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jumping in head first.**  
**Warnings**: Smutty, Santana g!p, light D/s, ridiculous levels of fluff, and smut.  
**Pairing**: kurtcheltana  
**Note:** Even less sorry than the last two.

* * *

Santana stretched her arms over her head, yawning loudly as she half watched the trashy daytime talk show they had settled on, and focused the rest of her attention on not spilling her cereal bowl. On either side of her sat Kurt and Rachel, each munching away at their own breakfasts.

Chuckling lowly, she watched Kurt eat his Cheerios and watch the t.v. with rapt attention. "You know, if I had known you liked Cheerios in high school this thing between us could have started sooner," she joked, poking the boy in the side and wrinkling her nose at the bowl. "Though I still have no idea how you can eat that stuff. It look sad. Sad bland cereal swimming in white colored water."

Kurt scoffed, and Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement, counting down the seconds in her head.

_Three… two…  
_  
"Santana, you would have cut my dick off had I even looked your way with anything but fear and terror. And frankly, no offense, but the Cheerio's skirt didn't do as much for you as you seemed to think," bit back the young man, stubbornly taking a spoonful of his cereal.

Rachel swallowed a laugh, popping another strawberry in her mouth before she snorted or made it too obvious that she was trying not to chuckle at the indignant face Santana's feature had suddenly formed into.

"Please," Santana said rolling her eyes and nudging Kurt's shoulder slightly rough. "We all know I was the shit, and if you had seen what was between my legs you would have been bent over that piano before I could say 'move Brad'."

"I would of had to get lower than that if you wanted to reach…" came the casual reply.

This time, Rachel did snort, covering her mouth quickly to hide her entirely amused grin.

"Well," Santana said smirking scooting closer to the boy, her hand landing heavily in his lap. "We've already discovered I don't even have to say kneel to get you on your knees, so I doubt that would have been too big of a problem," she purred into his ear, giving his soft dick a tight squeeze before straightening back up and draining the sugary milk out of her bowl with a satisfied smile.

Glaring, back stiff from the unexpected touch, Kurt huffed. "Says the woman slurping down thick, white liquid like it's her night job…"

"OKAY! Hasn't this been a lovely breakfast conversation- Santana don't pour that on him. Give the bowls, yes, thank you, wonderful." Rachel grabbed the two cereal bowls quickly, rolling her eyes as her roommates exchanged stubborn looks of indignity. "I'm going to go put these in the sink quickly. Try not to kill each other or be a jerk domme,Santana, while I'm gone." She got out of the bed, making her way to the kitchen. As soon as she was far enough away though, she snorted in amusement again.

Six year-olds.

She was in some sort of poly relationship with six year-olds.

Kurt crossed his arms, leaning back against the headboard. "I can't believe you almost poured your fatty excuse for milk in my hair…"

Santana rolled her eyes at this and put an arm around the man's shoulder, ruffling his hair a bit as she did so. Leaning over she kissed him on the jaw and chuckled, "You're really surprised by that, Babe? I thought you knew me better by now."

Immediately, Kurt blushed, swallowing hard as his mouth went dry. "B-Babe?" he asked, clearly in shock. "That's… That's definitely a new one." And as foreign as it sounded with Santana's very female voice, it had still made his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat in a pleasant way.

Mentally, Santana ran over her words, not even realizing she had called him by the affectionate pet name she used often now with Rachel. Cocking her head to the side she looked at the flush covering Kurt's cheeks and shrugged a little. "New bad…or new good?" She asked, keeping her voice light as she ran her fingers up and down his smooth, but muscular arm.

Finally relaxing enough again to lean back into her, Kurt shrugged a little. "Good, I'm pretty sure. Very, very weird. But good. Which I suppose defines this entire happening at this point, let's be honest."

Just then, in came Rachel, smiling brightly as she saw that they had made up, it seemed.

Though the bright blush on Kurt's cheeks was curious.

As she crawled back under the covers, she scooted back into place and turned her body a bit more to look at them. "So… Kurt is blushing but not looking flustered or embarrassed. Which means Santana wasn't a jerk, at least. Do I get to know what happened?"

Face getting a bit redder, Kurt fidgeted. "Santana just… called me 'babe'. And I said it was good. Just really weird."

Rachel's smile softened, and she leaned her head onto Santana's shoulder. "Just wait until she's calling you sweetie or 'pretty boy', or something, without a hint of condemnation. It nearly fried my brain the first time."

"Oh dear Lord…"

Rolling her eyes, Santana's lips turned up into a very devious smirk that she flashed at Rachel for a split second before wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist and pulling her across her lap. "Yeah I'm pretty smooth for a jerk aren't I," she teased over Rachel's laughing protests as her hands immediately went to the woman's sides and began tickling the singer without mercy. "Kurt, you want in on this? Need to know info but she's the one who threw out the rest of your bread last week."

Rachel shrieked, immediately beginning to struggle and try to escape. "I- I did nOT-!" Kurt, however, was already joining in, holding her arms against her chest and sitting on her legs to allow Santana complete access to her rib cage and stomach. Before long Rachel was begging for mercy, laughing wildly with tears in the corner of her eyes, face flushed bright red and chest heaving for air in-between her shrieks and laughs.

Kurt finally let go, dodging a flailing hand a foot, and as Santana let up, Rachel collapsed back into the taller woman, panting heavily and completely breathless.

"O-Oh my God. That— That was so rude. I hate you both. Oh my God."

Smiling, Kurt sat back across from them. "You don't. And that's what you get for throwing away bread that was still perfectly good and very expensive."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's petite frame and kissed the crown of her head. Looking up at Kurt as she began gently swaying Rachel's body back and forth she snorted and shook her head. "To be fair, that shiz did smell something fierce Kurt. Like…just damn," she said as she began walking her fingers across Rachel's exposed stomach while simultaneously nudging one of Kurt's feet back and forth with her own.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was sourdough bread. I like sourdough bread." He moved his foot, scooting so that Santana's exposed leg was somewhat on his lap, and idly began massaging the calf. Rachel closed her eyes contently, her arms settling around her stomach on top of Santana's, and she sighed.

"Either way, I apologize. I thought it had gone bad. I do think maybe you should rethink where you buy it, though."

"Possibly. They over-price their loafs anyway…"

They heard a small moan, and Rachel opened her eyes, seeing Kurt still massaging Santana's leg, and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "Ah, yes. The mighty Santana Lopez; her only weakness, any sort of massage."

The young man grinned. "Had I known that maybe I would have done something sooner in high school. Lord knows I could have used her as a bodyguard before Junior year."

"Eh I was too much of an asshole and we all know it," Santana said, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. "I probably would have freaked out and done something stupid." Kurt hit her calf muscle just right and the dominant moaned again, letting her head dip forwards until her lips rested on Rachel's neck.

"Fuck that feels good," the groaned loudly. "I swear to god those new boots Gunther got suck so bad. No arch support at all." Pulling Rachel firmly back against her body, the brunette shifted them both forwards so her entire leg was resting in Kurt's lap now.

Rachel grimaced, tilting her head to give Santana more room to rest her chin. "I know why you have to work there still… But I hate it. That man is a pig half the time…"

Kurt chuckled dryly. "On the other hand, imagine if he knew what was hiding under that skirt he keeps trying to look up…" Though realistically it would be a disaster, the two seconds of horrified shock was nice to think about for a little bit. "Anyway. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll think about doing this more often in the future. Assuming you can leave my milk and cereal alone."

"Deal," Santana said, her brows furrowing as Kurt started working on a particularly difficult knot. "And let's just hope that doesn't happen. The last thing I need to do is get fired because the Pervanator finds out my dick is bigger than his is. And him attempting to get free gropes every other day aside, at least it pays hella good," she added, as she began massaging Rachel's hips.

"So Pinky and the Brain, my pervy boss and Kurt's offensive taste in foods aside, what did you two want to do today? Mel has an audition for a commercial tomorrow morning so I changed shifts with her. So I've got tonight off, and pull a double tomorrow."

Rachel let her body sink into Santana's, moaning softly, and Kurt switched to Santana's other leg.

"I'm not massaging your legs and feet all day," he said, refusing to acknowledge how Rachel's and Santana's moans were starting to make him feel aroused, along with feeling Santana's strong, almost iron-like calf muscles under his fingers. They weren't quite as solid in their relaxed state, but every so often the muscles would twitch and tighten, tense up, and he could instantly feel the strength in them.

Rachel closed her eyes, humming in contentment. "Well I could_definitely_ stay like this…"

"Oh I'm sure you could, Brat," Santana said, pushing down Rachel's shorts far enough to start running her thumbs in circles over the woman's upper thighs. "What about you, Kurt? I know you have that article about colors or something?" she said, noting the slight flush of his cheeks with a smile, and moving one hand to rest on his leg.

Jumping slightly, hands digging into Santana's upper thigh, Kurt cleared his throat. "Y-yes. Using contrasting colors to create focal pieces in an outfit," he replied, eyes glancing down to Santana's hand, then back up to the two women.

Rachel let out a breathy sigh, her weight now fully on Santana's chest, a blissful smile spreading across her face at the woman's firm touch, words failing her as easy pleasure took over.

Santana chuckled, her eyes lighting up when she felt Rachel's body sag against hers completely. Fixing Kurt with an intense gaze, she bit her bottom lip and let her fingers start rubbing closer and closer to the apex of Rachel's thighs until brushing up against her soft panties.

"And, do you have to do any work on that today?" She asked, her voice teasing as she walked her fingers up the side of the man's leg, scratching him slightly with her nails on the way down.

He twitched again, hands faltering for a moment and face getting more red. "Uh— No. Not until tonight. It's nearly done, actually. I've been working on this article and- and the idea for it, for awhile now. In my um, my free time."

Santana smiled, her tongue sticking out from between her teeth as a chuckle escaped her throat. The hand that had been brushing up lightly against Rachel's cloth covered pussy pressed down firmly, making the woman jerk in her lap. "Kurt," Santana said, pulling on his leg and then raising her hand to crook a finger at him. "Come here and kiss me."

Arousal immediately went straight through Kurt's core and to his cock, his asshole clenching and heart skipping a beat for the second time in the last hour. Crawling over, the only way he could really do as told was to situate himself between Rachel's now spread legs. He did so, a bit hesitantly, putting his hands on either side of Santana's hips, and leaning in to kiss her.

Rachel felt Kurt press against her lightly, and moaned, arching up into him with a small whimper as Santana pinched her clit through her panties. The sound made Kurt dig his nails into the bedsheets, and then he moaned, louder than Rachel had, as Santana's tongue pushed into his mouth and she took over the kiss completely.

Santana was in heaven, reaching between her body and Rachel's she pushed down her boxer briefs, letting her hard cock spring out to slap against Rachel's back. With a sigh of relief from the constricting material, her hand shot up, digging into Kurt's hair and holding his face against hers while she assaulted his mouth.

The dominant's hips rocked slightly, humping into Rachel's body and leaving a trail of precum across the woman's soft skin, as she began making tight circles around her clit. "Fuck I love your lips," Santana growled, pulling away and biting Kurt's bottom lip before pulling his body tighter against Rachel's and turning her attention to the side of the woman's throat now. She kept her eyes locked with Kurt's needy ones as she began sucking and nibbling at Rachel's skin, leaving small raised red marks everywhere her teeth touched. "Kiss," she ordered, as she sped up her thrusts lightly.

The two submissives did so, once again meeting halfway and sighing breathlessly as their mouths met. It was softer than when Santana kissed them, a bit less tongue and teeth, but barely any room to breath, both singers able to breath mostly through their noses as they explored one another. Rachel whimpered again, sharper this time, her hips bucking hard, and Kurt's hands were trembling on the bed trying not to touch his now very hard cock.

Santana watched the brunettes with rapt attention. Moving carefully she backed away from Rachel and got to her knees, taking her hand away from Rachel in the process and moving it to begin jerking her cock off. Her other hand moved to Kurt's back. "Undress Rachel and yourself, and then lean up against the headboard side by side," she said, pushing him slightly as her own legs twitched and jerked from her arousal.

His hands still shaking, Kurt obeyed, swallowing audibly as he slowly undressed Rachel, the smell of her arousal already filling the room as he removed her damp panties last. As Rachel leaned back, Kurt hurried to join her. He hissed as the cool air hit his hard cock, a shiver going down his spine, and when he looked up Santana's eyes boring into him almost made him stumble as he crawled back onto the bed completely, and settled next to Rachel.

Subtly, the petite woman covered her hand with his, and he turned his hand over so that their palms rested together.

Admittedly, he was nervous. But he couldn't tell if it was with anticipation, or not knowing exactly what Santana had planned.

While Kurt and Rachel got into the position Santana told them to, the waitress shucked her boxer briefs the rest of the way off and pulled her tank top over her head, throwing it across the room without a second glance.

Licking her lips she looked at Rachel and Kurt's bodies on display before her, her eyes moving hungrily over them. Scooting forwards till she was kneeling right in front of them, she tightened the grip on her cock and began stroking herself.

Leaning forwards she kissed Rachel on the lips before leaning towards Kurt and running her hand soothingly up and down the side of his neck. "Are you okay, Babe?" She asked, her tone serious and eyes staring intensely into his.

Smiling shakily, Kurt licked his lips, nodding. "Y-yes. Absurdly turned on, but okay," he admitted. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, and was pretty sure it had everything to do with Santana calling him 'babe' again.

Rachel bit back a giggle, not wanting to break up the mood too much. But it was adorable, and a bit funny, to see Santana be sweet to someone that wasn't her these days. Certainly in this setting, and definitely towards Kurt of all people. But he seemed to be gradually settling into it, less confused and more simply… affected.

Not to mention that Rachel knew Santana had a thing for making her partners, lovers especially, blush and fluster.

Poor Kurt didn't know what he was in for, and Rachel looked forwards to being able to watch the man essentially fall under Santana's spell, much like she had months ago.

Smiling, Santana leaned in and kissed Kurt hard on the lips. Teasingly she raked her nails down his chest and grabbed one of his hands. With a tug of his bottom lip between her teeth, she broke the kiss and looked down to take his hand and wrapped it around his cock, pumping it a few times to get her meaning across. "No cuming," she murmured, kissing him once more before turning her attention back to Rachel.

The smile on the woman's lips was telling and she rolled her eyes before pulling the woman into a harsh, rough kiss. Her fingers ran up the woman's toned stomach, pinching her nipples roughly before she grabbed one of the singer's hands and pushed it down to her pussy. With one last swipe of her tongue, she backed up and and smirked at the breathless look on Rachel's face. "Not until later for either of you," she said as she straightened up.

"Understood?" she asked as she ran a hand across each of their flushed cheeks and teased their lips with her thumbs.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," answered Rachel, eyes dark and lips slightly parted, skin already growing hot. Kurt faltered for a moment, but replied,

"U-um, y-yes… …Ma'am…?" he tried, voice a bit uncertain and unfamiliar with the title, or using it for that matter.

Santana had to fight hard to not break out in a wide smile at the term Kurt used. Internally it was more than just a huge stroke to her ego, it was a sign that he was becoming more comfortable with this entire arrangement, their sex life included.

Not wanting to destroy the moment by just leaning forwards and giving the man a hug, Santana cupped his jaw and nodded softly at him. "Good boy," she murmured before turning to Rachel and sharing a subtle look with her that said 'go us' more or less.

Taking a deep breath she let her hands run around the back of their heads and dug her fingers into soft hair. "You can go as fast or slow as you want touching yourselves while you suck me off. If you're good, afterwards I'll let you both cum." She said simply, arching an eyebrow and thrusting her hips forwards a bit.

It was impossible to tell who moved first. In less than a second two pairs of lips were on Santana's thick cock, kissing and sucking lightly at the length, sweeping their tongue over it and taking a moment to kiss one another with the wide head between their mouths. The two parted then, and Rachel licked a long trail to the base of Santana's dick, moving to lick and tease the Latina's balls while Kurt focused his full attention on the swollen head.

The young man was pumping his cock slowly with one hand, the other holding tightly to Rachel's, and Rachel herself played softly with her clit, every so often sliding her fingers down the wetness of her slit. She adjusted her legs slightly, bringing one of her knees up so that she could spread herself open a little wider, and Kurt let one leg move slightly off the edge of the bed.

Slowly, Kurt began to move down the long length, with Rachel moving up on the other side. They kissed again, just above the throbbing cock, before Kurt scooted up a little more so that he could take one of Santana's heavy balls into his mouth and suck it gently. Rachel adjusted herself as well, and, looking up through her lashes at Santana, slowly began to swallow her entirely cock down, past her lips, pausing only briefly as it hit the back of her throat, and then further.

"Fuck," Santana groaned from deep in her chest, her hands fisting in both of their hair. "You two are such good little cock suckers."

The Latina's abs tightened and clenched, rippling as Rachel began bobbing steadily up and down her cock, and Kurt licked and sucked at her balls. Leaning her head to the side she looked further down at Kurt's hand fisted around his cock. The head was dark red, and precum was spilling out of it, making his fingers glisten as he moved up and down. Leaning the other way she watched Rachel's fingers working her pussy over, stroking slow, tight circles around her clit, and then dipping her fingers lower to collect her wetness.

"Mmm so good," she moaned, letting the hand on the back of Rachel's head dip down to encircle around her neck and apply a little pressure. Rachel moaned, causing Santana's lips to curl up in a wicked smirk, and she began pulsing her fingers lightly. They had gone a lot further in breath play before, but with Kurt right next to Rachel like he was, Santana didn't want to push too hard.

Looking to Kurt she could see him looking up at her, eyes a mix of hunger and desperation, and she licked her lips. Experimentally, moving slowly so as not to frighten him, Santana set her hand to the side of Kurt's neck, resting the palm up against his pulse point and just leaving it there without applying any pressure.

Noticing the action, Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand in hers reassuringly, and mentally relaxed as the man squeezed back in return as affirmation that he was okay.

In fact, Kurt shuddered a bit, moaning around Santana's balls, releasing them from his mouth so that he could lick them, and the space between them and her cock. He tilted his head a little, pushing his neck the slightest more against Santana's hand, and let his shoulders visibly relax at the touch.

Confident that Kurt was doing just fine again, Rachel brought her full focus to blowing Santana again. She swallowed the heavy dick all the way down to the root, before slowly drawing back, sucking the whole time, only to swallow it down again just barely over halfway, remaining there and sucking firmly.

Both of them were working themselves over hard, to the point where they were twitching and whimpering, despite their focus. Their hands were soaked with their respective fluids, Kurt's cock throbbing and Rachel's pussy flushed and glistening, her clit erect and an almost angry red. Every so often their legs would jerk, or they'd gasp and moan suddenly, interlocked hands tightening and eyes fluttering closed in raw pleasure.

Santana watched the two singers bathing her cock with an absolute carnal look in her eyes. Her breath was coming out in harsh, uneven pants now, and every little moan and whimper caused her balls to jerk.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was reminding herself how absolutely fucking lucky she was, but she managed to hold off the self-satisfied smile in exchange for the world's best blow job.

"Ugh fucking suck it," she moaned, tightening her hold on Rachel's neck a fraction while she began stroking Kurt's, still not applying pressure in any way that would keep him from breathing, but still firm and heavy.

Until now she hadn't even realized the two brunettes were holding hands, but when her eyes landed on that, she felt a deep affection in her stomach. Something about the gesture made her pulse race harder, and she could feel herself start to tumble towards the edge. "Here it comes," she warned Rachel before pulling back until her cock bobbed in front of their faces.

Releasing her grip on their necks she grabbed her cock and pumped it the last few times before she started cumming, long, thick strings which landed in Rachel and Kurt's open mouths and on their flushed necks and chests.

Both had instinctually closed their eyes, and Kurt was internally relieved not to have his face covered. It was the only place he didn't like getting cum. Rachel, though she didn't mind when Santana came on her face, was just as thankful. She knew how much it turned Santana on, but when it got too close to her eyes it was just uncomfortable.

Still, neither could deny that being otherwise covered in the thick, sticky substance had them straining to hold of their own orgasms, the two subs having to force themselves to slow their hands.

They were panting, breathing through their mouths raggedly as their chests surged up and down.

They were desperate, opening their eyes to stare up at Santana with dark, blown pupils, completely focused on her and her alone even as they sloppily worked to keep themselves on the edge, grunting and whining in the back of their throats with need.

Santana looked down at her submissives with nearly black eyes, her chest heaving from her orgasm. Her cock was still heavy in her hand and she pumped it slowly, watching Kurt and Rachel struggle to keep from cumming. "Good," she said, her throat husky and deep as she backed up a little.

Reaching forwards she put a hand on each other shoulders, not stopping them, but slowing them down some. Her cum was dripping from their chests and she growled at the sight before leaning forwards and pulling Kurt into a possessive kiss, groaning when she tasted herself in his mouth. Releasing him she turned to Rachel and kiss her the same, pushing her tongue deep between the woman's lips and tightening her grips on their shoulders.

Leaning back on her heels she pumped herself a few more times to get fully hard again. "Clean each other off. And then touch each other. You can cum when you're ready," she said as she leant back towards them and started running her hands freely up and down their bodies, pulling on the skin and scratching them with her nails every so often.

Rachel initiated first, having a feeling that Kurt wouldn't quite know what he was supposed to do. She leaned towards him, shifting so that she could put her lips to his collarbone, licking a trail along the skin to clean away the cum sliding down. She felt Kurt shudder, heard him moan loudly, and then she could feel a thumb gently smooth over shoulder, wiping away the cum there. They took their time, using their hands and tongues to clean away Santana's cum, their hands still working between their legs.

Unable to stop herself, Rachel moved to straddle Kurt's lap, the man having shifted around more to face her in turn. She kissed him hard, her free hand on the nape of his neck, the whole time feeling Santana's hands roam over her body, and knowing they were doing the same to Kurt's.

Kurt came first, shooting his cum up between them, the majority of it landing on his lap and against his stomach. He pressed his wet and sticky fingers up against Rachel's clit, and then she came as well, moaning lewdly into his mouth and grinding against his hand.

Watching Kurt, then Rached fall apart made adrenaline course through Santana's veins and the Latina greedily bit into Kurt's shoulder. Her fingers ran across his cum covered stomach and moved up to Rachel's mouth, pressing past her kiss swollen lips. Breathing hard, the petite woman sucked on Santana's fingers and the domme chuckled before moving back.

"Lay down on your stomach Kurt, next to me," she said, helping him get comfortable. She knew that his recovery time was much longer in comparison to hers and Rachel's and she didn't want to over exert him.

Turning towards Rachel she put her hands on the woman's hips, pulling her forwards and on to her lap. "Cum as much as you want, Baby," she said huskily before lining herself up with the woman's dripping pussy and pulling her down an inch at a time till her clit was flush against Santana's abs.

The Latina shuddered at the tight, hot feeling enveloping her dick, and one hand pressed roughly against Rachel's hip. Her other hand went to Kurt's ass and began massaging the smooth, pale skin, while she let Rachel adjust to her cock a few moments.

Kurt whimpered, twisting his hands into the sheets and groaning at the pleasant sensation. He felt a bit overstimulated, tingly all over, but Santana was rough enough to be grounding, her hand firm and persistent.

Rachel couldn't even think. She clung to Santana, riding her hard and mewling needingly. She dug her nails into her Domme's shoulders, hips riding the woman's cock frantically. It only took minutes for her to cum again, crying out and shaking as she fell to pieces against Santana, body collapsing into her as it twitched and shuddered with the force of her orgasm. She kept moving her hips, though, gritting her teeth through the sting of sensitivity, breaths coming out in shallow gasps and focused completely on trying to grind her clit as much as possible against Santana's lower abs.

Sweat rolled down Santana's back as she pounded up into Rachel, the head of her cock banging against the singer's g-spot with every stroke. The sound of their thighs slapping together echoed off of the walls and when she felt Rachel clench and shudder around her cock it felt for a second like she had been punched in the gut.

Feeling like a woman possessed, she hooked her arms under Rachel's legs and flipped her back onto the mattress next to Kurt. She pulled the woman's legs around her waist and began pounding into her, focused on reaching her own impending orgasm and giving Rachel at least one more strong one.

The hand that had been on Kurt's ass began to clench and pull at the skin, forefinger dipping between his cheeks to finger his asshole, gentle in comparison to the frantic pace she and Rachel were going at it.

Digging her knees into the mattress she hit a new angle that would let her lavish Rachel's neck and ears, and her free hand worked it's way between them and began putting pressure on the woman's clit.

Kurt moaned loudly when Santana's finger worked it's way into his asshole and began slowly pumping in and out, and the waitress groaned, pushing deep into Rachel and cuming hard as she panted roughly against her neck.

Rachel came right as Santana did, actually screaming out, hips jerking up hard, only to be slammed down to the mattress by Santana's own and held down. She shook under the woman, clawing at Santana's back, legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

It was several minutes later before the actress came back to herself. She could feel Santana still over her body, gently thrusting in and out of her, moving out a little more each time, until finally she slid out of Rachel's well-fucked pussy with ease, copious amounts of combined fluids trailing out in her wake. Another hard shudder wracked Rachel's body, aftershocks still shooting through her, and she could barely out Kurt whimpering and pleading next to her. Her head lolled to the side, and she groaned breathlessly at the sight of him humping into the bed, Santana two fingers deep into his ass.

She was utterly exhausted, and even getting aroused made her clit throb a little. But she couldn't help it. The sight was incredibly sexy, especially the way Kurt's biceps tensed and flexed, thighs jumping and moans filling the thick, hot air.

Santana move to hover over the man, letting one leg on each side of his body and leaning over to kiss his neck. Kurt whined and jerked underneath her, and Santana smiled before scraping her teeth across his skin and beginning to pump her fingers faster in and out of his ass.

"You look so fucking delicious under me like this, Babe," she growled, rubbing her dick, still wet from Rachel's juices against the side of his thigh and pressing a third finger into him. The man's hips jerked again and Santana moved with him, scissoring her fingers and trying to reach his prostate.

Kurt keened below her, a long desperate sound, that hit her in the belly, and she started pressing soft kisses against his sweaty temple. "What do you want, Babe?" She asked, digging her hand into the sheets next to his head.

Huffing and puffing, barely capable of thinking straight, Kurt replied, words slurred and small amounts of saliva trailing down the corner of his lips. "T-to— tocum—- tocum, M-ma'am. P-p-please. Need— n-needto-" He keened again, a sharp cry tearing through his throat, and his cock, painfully hard throbbed against his stomach and the mattress. "S-San— please-!"

Santana began pressing firm kisses against the man's shoulder and neck as she lined herself up with his asshole. She knew that she didn't have a lot left in her, and the orgasm would be weak if she reached it at all, but she also wanted to give Kurt all that she could.

Quickly, she spit into her hand, and rubbed his asshole before firmly pressing the head of her cock into him. Sinking, inch by inch into him until he started to jerk and spasm beneath her. Breathing hard she pushed the last couple of inches in, bottoming out and rubbing perfectly against his prostate. Before she could even pump once, Kurt wailed under her and started coming, his hips rising off the bed and pushing up into Santana.

"Let it out," she whispered into his ear, the arm not holding her up going underneath him and holding her against his body protectively.

Gasping and whimpering weakly, Kurt barely had the strength to cum, hips only managing a few thrusts up and then down against the mattress before collapsing, his cum hot and sticky against his stomach and the sheets.

"Mmng… D-dizzy…" Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes in an attempt to help his world settle back onto its axis, despite the hormones hammering through his system. He felt a hand in his again, forced his eyes open to see that Rachel had crawled to face the same way he was, and had collapsed next to him, taking his hand in her own.

Santana's lips were on his neck and shoulder, and he moaned groggily as he felt her cumming into his ass, her body pressing down firmly against his.

The domme stayed a moment longer, emptying herself before carefully pulling out of Kurt and leaning back on her heels. Her dick was beyond over-sensitive at this point, and she had to take a deep breath to keep from hissing.

Keeping one hand firmly on Kurt's leg and ignoring the burning of her muscles, she reached over and grabbed the box of moist bathroom towelettes she had bought yesterday. "This is gonna be a lil cold, Babe," she murmured as she watched Rachel snuggle up against Kurt's body.

Rubbing the towelette between her hands first, she started cleaning Kurt up and then moved to cleaning Rachel, before nudging the exhausted man onto his back and cleaning up his stomach. When both of them were wiped down, she very carefully did herself. There was a small, but noticeable wet spot where Kurt had cummed on the bed, but she was way to tired to change the sheets, and she knew the other two were both too tired to stand up anyways. Glancing around she quickly grabbed her pillow and shook it out of the pillowcase, laying the thick fabric over the spot with a small shrug.

"Okay," she said, crawling back up between the two singers and collapsing between them with a small groan.

All she got in return were muffled grunts as both Rachel and Kurt turned on their sides and all but fell on top of her, each on their respective side, limbs thrown loosely. Seconds later they were lightly snoring, completely passed out from exhaustion.

Santana chuckled sleepily, her arms wrapping around their bodies to rest possessively on their hips. Drowsily she kissed Rachel on the forehead, smiling when the singer sighed contently and curled further into her body. Turning to look at Kurt she spent a few long moments watching him sleep. It was…really nice how this was ending up, she thought, letting her fingers trail up and down his flushed skin. Before completely passing out herself she made a mental note that tonight, if they were up for it, she'd take them out to see a show or something. Her tips the other day had been outrageous cause of a tour bus of southerners, and she could easily afford to spoil them. She also decided that if she could, she'd dip out of work early tomorrow evening and spend some personal time with Kurt doing whatever the man wished to do.

Yawning, she glanced over at the clock and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was barely ten in the morning and they were already exhausted. Then, still smiling, she passed out as well.


End file.
